Life as a Dream
by Antonio Vandick
Summary: What happens after a deadly accident and Ginny is left with only tears. But she finds a way. *chapter 4 up*
1. Beginings End Part1

Chapter 1: The battle of Souls Part 1

Harry was looking out his dorm room window watching the trees form the forbidden forest sway. He was looking back threw his memorys. Last year in his 5th year at Hogwarts the Dursleys had been murdered by deatheaters. Harry didn't like them but he didn't want them dead. He cried remembering the memmorys of their deaths. It was a week before school started. Harry was down the stairs eating breakfast. Voldemort had burst threw the front door and started screaming for Harry. Harry had bairly exscaped when the Dursleys werent so lucky. Harry had watched threw the window. Voldemort had taken out his wand and hit Mr.Durley with various spells. Making him fall into Mrs. Dursleys arms. She started to cry and yell at him to stop. She made her fly into the ceiling fan. Killing her wasn't a bother to Voldemort. While Harry was watching he felt tears making his face burn. Dudley had tried to kill Voldemort with a knive from behind. He was screaming with rage as memorys of his parents raced threw his mind. Harry had started to sink to his knees watching the scene. He couldnt stand it. He ran as fast as he could to anywhere. 

************

As he remembered these memorys he started to cry. "Don't cry Harry." Said someone behind him. "Your making me cry." Harry turned around to see Ginny standing there with tears streaming down her face. Harry suddenly remembered a different part of last year. Ginnys parents had also been murdered the same night as the Dursleys. He quickly whipped her tears away with a gentel stroke of his hand.

"Ginny you know I have been thinking." He said after she stopped blushing from him touching her face. "I feel like your my best friend now. Your there for me more than Ron and Hermione. I just want you to know I care for you." She smiled and blushed.

"Harry you know I like you more than that I just hope you think about that to." She said leaving the room quickly. 

Harry laid down and started to think about Ginny when a horrible shreak came from the common room. Harry jumped up and ran down the stairs at full speed. When he saw Ginny he didnt know what to say. *She looks alright!* He siad to himself. Then he relized she was staring out the window. He walked over to her and looked outside. He took a step backwords. "NO!" He screamed and ran as fast as he could to get outside. He had saw an army of deatheaters lined up outside. They were alreay fighting. All the teachers and the head boy and girl were outside fighting for their lives. Harry burst out the front door seeing a green stream fly a inch from his shoulder. The aurors finally came after fifteen minutes. Harry was doing his best. He was standing at the entrance stunning any deatheater that came close to entering. Ginny was right behind him backing him up. Harry turned around and smiled at Ginny at quickly turned around to stunn 5 more. 

After what seemed like hours the deatheaters all ran or lay stunned. The aurors left to get a clean up crew which would take a while. Then there was a huge bolt of lightning stricking in the middle of Harry and Ginny. After the smoke had cleared a dark figure a rosed from a crouching position. "Today you will die Potter." Said the figure. When suddenly Harry relized who it was. Voldemort. Then suddenly the doors of the school opened and Ron ran out. 

"Harry where were-" He was cut off as a green light hit him. Hermione ran up behind him and caught him. Harry felt a tear run down his cheek as he remembered how Mr. Dursley had died. The tears were uncontrolable. Harrys anger was at its highest peak. 

"NO!" Harry yelled. He couldnt control himself he started throwing spells at Voldemort aimlessly. Everyone missing.

"Accio wand!" Voldemort yelled as Harrys wand flew to his hand. "Now you have lost our duel the penalty is death!"

Harry knelt down in and started to sob remembering every memory. Suddenly the sorrow left and the anger setteled in. Harry started laughing as he stood up. "Your wrong!" He yelled as a lighting bolt flew from his hand hitting Voldemort. Voldemort recovered and stepped back horrified. Harrys eyes had turned gold and his scar disappeared. Voldemort stared in shock. 

"H-H-How?!" Voldemort screamed. He went down onto one knee and started to wimper to himself. "Why?" He whispered to himself. He was looking at the ground instead.

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter!


	2. Beginings End Part2

"How what?" Harry asked with anger still flooding his voice. "How could I over power you? Is that what your asking? Well I'll show you!" Harry twirled his hand in a wand like motion. A green light shot from his wand. Voldemort was quick however and he had pulled the same spell on Harry. "No!" Harry screamed. The green light was now inches away from him. "Ginny I love-" He was cut short of words as the light hit him. Both bodies fell limp. Each making a thud as they hit. 

Ginny let out a sob as Harry's body hit. 'Who did he love? Was it me? Was it Cho? Why did he have to die now!' Her head was now screaming. "No..." She whispered in a hoarse voice. "Why Harry? Why not me?" She crumpled onto her knees and started to sob uncontrolably. She pulled her body up and ran up to her dorm with Hermione following. 

Ginny suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. She had just remembered what happened to Ron. "How can this all happen in one night? My life is fricking(sorry about swearing. but this is a hard time for Ginny!) ruined! I wish I had a new life." A single tear ran down her cheek. 

"Don't say that Ginny." She said this trying to comfort Ginny but mostly just herself. "Ginny we both lost loved ones you know. We have to find a way to settle down a little."

After three minutes they continued to the dorms. Ginny laid on her bed thinking about Harry and how she could never see his face again. Then a knock on the window took her out of her thoughts. She looked out of the window to see a snowy owl. She quickly opened it to let the owl in. The owl swooped in and dropped a letter on Ginny's head. 

Ginny caught it and started to read it out loud to herself, 

"_Dear Ginny,_

You may not have a clue who this is from. Well to your surprise this is Harry. I wrote this letter a long time ago and kept it with Hedwig. I told her to take this to you if anything happens to me. And if your reading this something happened to me. Well I just wanted to let you know I love you. Even though I've never told anyone. I'm writing this letter just incase you didn't know. 

I hope you feel the same way or this letter failed me. Please remembered the laughs, kisses, hugs, love, friendship, and most of all me. Remember me, remember.

Love,

Harry"

"So I see! Harry does like you!" Yelled Hermione from accrossed the room. "I always thought he did. But he never did addmite it!"

"But Hermione it's to late." She said this in a whisper. "He's already dead! I've always loved him! Why couldn't he just addmite he loved me! We would have been so much happier! He wouldn't of been killed then! It's all my fault!" She yelled this as she started to cry once again. She ran from the room. She didn't know where she was going. But truly she didn't care. 

She ran to the hospital wing to only see all the teachers. They looked at her. Most of them with tear streaked faces. Ginny ran threw them only to come face to face with Dumbledore. "Ginny I assure you that going into this room will only you more." Dumbledore warned her.

Ginny obviously didn't care. She ran around him and ripped open the curtains to reveal Harry's life less body. Ginny froze for a second looking at the white figure on the bed. She ran up to him and hugged the body. "Harry I hope your with your parents...." Ginny whispered into the figures ear.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the other characters! I do however own the plot!


	3. Tears of Joy?

She hugged him for several minutes. Suddenly a tear hit Harry's chest. Ginny gasped and stepped back. A ripple was flowing threw his body. His skin turned to it's normal color and his eyes fluttered open. "What the-" He caught a glimpse of Ginny and shut up for a second. "Ginny?!" He yelled really loud. 

Suddenly the curtains flew open to reveal Dumbledore. "Wh- what happened Mrs. Weasley?" For the first time Harry heard Dumbledore stumble with a word. 

"A tear hit his chest and he just- just came back." Ginny said still in shock. That's when it hit Harry hard. He had just remembered that he had died. He had seen his parents for the first time in heaven. 

"Mum- Dad?" Harry choked out. Making Ginny and Dumbledore look at him. "Were are they! They were just with me! Were are they!?" Harry yelled looking around franticly. He looked up at Dumbledore. He shook his head as if saying 'their-dead-Harry.' Harry caught on that he was back and jumped up and hugged Ginny. "I'm so glad to be back!"

Ginny smiled, "I'm glad to hear that Harry. And I'm sure Hermione will be to." Ginny said still holding him close. 

Harry looked at her oddly. "What about Ron." Ginny let go and turned around trying not to face him. "Doesn't he care?" He tried to look at Ginny's face but couldn't. "Ginny please tell me. I need to know what happened."

"Harry he's- he's- he's dead." Ginny stumbled. She turned around with a sorrow looking face. "I'm so sorry Harry." Harry felt his knees go weak. He hugged Ginny. Ginny had to hold most of his weight from the shock that had hit Harry. She felt so sorry for him. She herself was also sad. 

"Did Voldemort get away?" Harry asked after a while. Dumbledore got up and left to give them some privacy. Ginny nodded no to him. For the first time in a while she saw Harry smile. "At least there will be no more deaths. But I feel so sorry for Hermione. I mean I knew they loved each other. I expected them to get together soon. But I guess all hope for that is gone. She took his hand as to say 'everything will be alright.' Harry bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "At least I didn't lose you." She smiled at this and blushed.

Just then a question popped into her head. "Harry how did your eyes turn gold and your scar disappear?" Ginny asked breaking Harry's thoughts. 

"Well I really have no clue." Harry answered. "I just got a weird feeling as though someone was giving me power to defeat him. I just can't explain it." There was silence after that. Ginny could tell Harry was deep in thought about it. Suddenly he popped out of his thinking. "I'm hungry." 

Ginny laughed at this comment. "Is that what you were thinking about the last five minutes?" She asked still laughing.

"Hey!" He said hitting on the arm playfully. "You know being dead makes me hungry! I need some food!" Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and started to run out of the wing. As he passed the teachers he waved. Harry ran for twenty feet and looked back. He stopped and burst out laughing. Snape had fainted! Ginny looked back to see what he was laughing about. She to burst out laughing. When they saw him start to get up they ran for it. They burst into the great hall and skidded to a stop.

Everyone was looking at them. Their eyes were all big at seeing Harry. "What haven't you ever saw a dead person!" Harry yelled at them all playfully. He saw Hermione at the Gryffindor table and ran over to her and sat down. Harry looked at her. She had the same bewildered face as everyone else. "How?" Was all she could get out.

"Long story!" Said Ginny before Harry could. "We'll explain latter. But it seems that Harry's hungry!" Hermione looked over to Harry who was engulfing the food whole. She to couldn't hold back the laughter. 

Harry looked up with a questionable look on his face. "What?" He said with food in his mouth still. Causing them both to laugh harder at him. "I'm just eating!"

"You mean devouring?" Ginny added to his statement. Making Hermione laugh harder. Harry looked around everyone was still looking at them. 

"Umm Ginny Hermione can we leave now? Everyones looking at us!" Harry whispered to them. They all nodded and ran up to the common room leaving everyone goggle eyed.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter!  



	4. Facing the Truth of Love Part1

When they all got comfortable Hermione spoke up. "You know you have to tell me what's going on! I mean one of my best friends just came back from the dead!" Hermione looked worried. Harry smiled wondering weather or not to tell Hermione that she was imagining things or to tell the truth. 

"Well you see Hermione your dreaming." Harry glanced over at Ginny and winked. Ginny knew what he was doing and decided to go along. "I'm just a imaginary Harry your actually in potions sleeping in the potion."

Hermione gasped at this. "Someone wake me up!" She screamed getting an odd glance form the students that just entered. Harry and Ginny both burst out laughing. They rolled of the couches. Ginny landed on top of Harry. They both stopped laughing. They gazed into each others eyes. 'It's either now or never.' Thought Harry. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. She leaned into the kiss making it more passionate. Harry felt his body tingling as did Ginny. Harry felt as though his heart was gonna burst any second.

"Ahem!" Someone coughed from above them. Ginny rolled off Harry to reveal Prof. McGonnalgal. Harry's eyes got big. 'Shoot!' He thought to himself. 'My perfect moment gone!' "And what do you Mr. Potter think you and Mrs. Weasley are doing?" She asked.

Harry thought that was the stupidest question he had ever heard in his life! "Well your the teacher you should know!" Harry said getting a nervous glance form Ginny. 

"Well maybe you should hold back a little in public Mr. Potter! Five points will be taken." Harry and Ginny looked at her with pity in their eyes. "That will be all."

"Ok, good!" Harry said. McGonnalgal just stood there staring at them. "Umm that was the cue to leave us alone!" The prof. strode away from them to yell at some first years for having dungbombs. "Yay she's gone!" He looked over at Ginny and smiled at her. "Hey Hermione-" He stopped as he looked up and saw her gone. 

"Let me go see what she's up to." Said Ginny as she pulled herself off the ground. 

"Ok hunny." Harry said watching Ginny's reaction. Ginny blushed deep, deep red as the people stared at her because of what Harry had just said. She walked up to the dorm and opened the door slowly. When it was finally all the way open Ginny saw Hermiones curtains shut. She could hear muffled cries from the bed. She slowly edged towards the bed and opened the curtains. There she saw Hermione laying down with her head in her pillow crying.

"Hermione don't cry." Ginny said soothingly.

"It's just that you and Harry got everything! I can't be with Ron like you can be with Harry." Ginny knew what Hermione was talking about. "It's just that I wanted to be with Ron so bad! But just before I could ask him he was killed! I can't stand this life! I hate it! Why does everything have to be this way!" Ginny backed away at the sudden outburst from Hermione. 

"I'm sorry Hermione I didn't know." She felt stupid for not knowing that her best friend was in love. That she couldn't help at all. "It's all my fault he's dead! I could have helped him Hermione! Blame it on me! There's no one else to!"

Hermione stopped to think. She whipped her tears away. "Ginny you can't blame this on yourself. It's not your fault it's Voldemorts." Hermione said trying to calm down Ginny.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter for the last time!  



End file.
